percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lingering Kiss
A one-shot story related to the what-if, Tears of Time, written by Storm wolf01. ~*~*~*~*~*~ ---- Percy felt numb inside. He lay on his bed quietly, eyes focused on the blank ceiling. No more Annabeth. The whole camp was plunged in grief when they heard. So was he, but he was in deeper, in more sorrow. And unlike the other bodies of waters he had swam before, this time, he could not breathe... He closed his eyes, but a tear had managed to slip out and traced down his cheek. Sleep closed over him. A calming peace filled his body and he opened his eyes. He was in a lush, green forest of pine, sunlight hitting his face, pure silence except for the insects' buzz. Hundreds of questions entered his mind. But all of them vanished when he saw a marble fountain as he turned. It was an intricate statue of the goddess, Athena, standing on a slab of stone, an owl perched on her shoulder, a book on one hand, and a staff on the other, surrounded in a basin of glittering water. He was sure it was she, for the proud look was familiar. From the staff flowed golden water. Percy gazed at it for awhile. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said beside him. Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. Beside him, smiling, gray eyes sparkling, was Annabeth. Her face glowed faintly in the sunlight, and she was wearing a green dress, the exact color of Percy's eyes. It seemed unnatural for her to wear a dress, but Percy felt this moment was very special. She was barefoot, and her blonde hair was loose on her shoulders. "You look beautiful." Percy said before he could stop himself. Annabeth only laughed. She sat on the rim of the fountain, with one hand skimming the waters. "How are you?" She said, still smiling. A pair of birds twittered overhead. Percy felt his cheeks beginning to warm. "Fine." He said, taking one more step closer to her. Annabeth gave him an unbelieving look and punched his stomach. Percy choked. "What was that for?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Percy, do you think I'm stupid? After what happened to you, you just say you are fine?!" Percy bit his lip and shrugged. "Oh, never mind." She stood up, turned her back on him, then started a few steps forward. She stopped, then inclined her head to look at him in an inviting sort of way. "You coming?" Percy found the urge to smile. "Sure." He jogged up to Annabeth, and slowed to a walk. They began strolling around the woods, not feeling lost, talking about everything except life, real life. Percy didn't want to answer to his mind's calling. Annabeth is dead...Long dead....He tried to keep the subject away. They stopped in a small, clear creek and sat side by side, their feet bathing in the water. Annabeth slipped her hand in Percy's, and a tingle of electricity sparked up in his spine. They watched the fishes swimming in, swimming out, spouting an arc of water. Or at least, Annabeth was. Percy's eyes were only for her. She giggled, and Percy made a mental note that she looked cute when she did that. "Annabeth...." He whispered. The girl looked up, still basking in cheerfulness, meeting his eyes, which seemed full of love. He leaned in closer to her, he could feel the stroke of a stray lock of hair, and he realized Annabeth was leaning towards him, too, eyes closed. He could feel her breath on his cheek. Then their lips met. It was a passionate kiss, lasted for a long stretch of a minute. Percy could feel warmth fill his pale face, spread to his whole body. When he finally pulled away, Annabeth was smiling. Suddenly, her figure became transparent, and she was pulled back as if an invisible force was taking her away. "Annabeth?" Percy cried in confusion, holding her hand tighter, but it turned to smoke. Annabeth's face was of sadness and fear. "Percy!" Her dress turned from green to white, then dissolving into wispy strands of mist. He held out a hand, but his fantasy world flipped upside-down. Annabeth, also reaching out a smoky hand, gave a little smile, tears shimmering on her ghostly cheeks, and whispered, "I love you..." Then, all went black. Percy woke up, feeling disgruntled. He was grasping the sheets in his bed so tight he nearly ripped them. Shaking his head, he let go. Coldness drew closer to him. It was all a dream, a stupid dream. It wasn't true. Annabeth is dead, after all. Crushed by the sky. But he felt something peculiar. The emptiness had somehow vanished, and thinking harder, realized maybe the dream was not fictional after all. The smiling image of Annabeth when they shared their kiss fluttered in his mind. He looked up to the ceiling, as if Annabeth was there, watching over him, and said "I love you too." And he stood up from his bed, smoothed his clothes, and took Anaklusmos in pen form. He went outside of his cabin and felt the sunlight and the gentle breeze. It was like a lingering kiss. Category:Storm Legends Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Short Story Category:Romance